1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an outdoor lamp, particularly, to anti-icing outdoor lamps.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, outdoor lamps are widely used, for example, in roads, in stadiums, and so on. Outdoor lamps are convenient for people to perform all kinds of outdoor activities, such as driving, playing football, in a dark environment.
However, in cold weather (e.g., during snow conditions), ice may be formed on light-pervious covers of the outdoor lamps and may block a large portion of the light emitted therefrom, resulting in a brightness reduction.
Therefore, a new outdoor lamp is desired to overcome the above mentioned problems.